Fictional
by War of Whispers
Summary: When an idea sparks in Rin Kagamine, she runs into her bathroom, ties up her hair, edits a photo of herself, and makes a fake persona: Len. Her goal was to make people believe 'Len' was a serial killer who died decades ago. But to her horror; he was as real as people believed he was.
1. Prologue

**First of all, I'm sorry this is so short, but it is a prologue. The actual chapters will be so much longer (and a lot better).**

**Anyways, this is my first story on fanfiction and I'm a little excited (rather nervous) about it, even though this isn't my first fan fiction. I'm even posting my original story of fictionpress; I won't link to it though, since that story if kind of on hiatus at the moment. Also, I was originally going to post my other fan-fic first, but I had an idea for this one, and well, I finished the prologue before that story's chapter. **

**I have no idea what inspired this story, really. I was actually going to attempt what Rin's doing but I figured I'm too lazy for that crap and decided to just write about someone else doing it. I make perfect sense, don't I?**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my very short prologue. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

The light of my laptop illuminated my face in my dark room as my eyes scanned the computer screen in front of me; I was on reddit nosleep. I scrolled down as I read the comments on the post I was currently viewing.

"Heh, him being the killer would be a hell of a plot twist…" I said to myself. I leaned back into my seat and stretched, letting out a small moan at the sudden relief of my joints popping.

Placing a chocolate pocky in my mouth I turned around to look at my clock. The red lights clearly telling me it was 2:26 in the morning.

I smiled inwardly. This was my routine. Every night I'd fall asleep early only to wake up at 1am, and out of boredom of not being able to shut my brain off I finally caved and went on r/nosleep. The stories on there fascinate me with tales of ghosts, monsters and such. I even like reading about the so called 'ghost games' and peoples experiences with them. I actually want to try one; I'm too much of a coward to go through with it, though. Maybe by liking such things I'm dabbling into the unknown, but isn't the unknown exciting? I think it is.

Focusing my attention back onto my computer I clicked away from nosleep to go back to reddit's Three Kings Corner.

Looking through the stories I saw a post that caught my eyes. I clicked it and started reading.

It was a 'recipe' and it stated how a medium who tried it ended up killing all of his guests before he killed himself.

My skepticism grew, and I looked up the name of this so called 'Medium'.

Pages of results showed up in google but none said anything about a murder. And like I thought, I found nothing. If he was real there would be at least some trace of his murders and suicide.

"It's another hoax…"

They could have at least made a fake wiki article with his name. Then maybe it would have been more believable. And if they had to, they could've found a library that had a history of fires and linked the proof of his existence to that library, that way if someone requested evidence they could have said they lost them in the fire.

Shame, I'm 14 even I could've done that.

I chuckled.

Maybe I should do that. Make a fictional being and fool people to believe he or she's real. That would be fun.

But how would I do it?

Er, I could always make myself look like a boy, take a picture and edit it in photoshop to make it look old.

Yeah! I should do that!

I smiled and looked at my computer screen, taping my bottom lip with my index finger in thought.

_It would be harmless…_

I ran over to my bathroom and I reached my hand into the small box I had that held hair ties and clips inside of it.

Digging through the box I lifted a rubber band and tied up my hair is a high-ish ponytail. I took my bangs out of my normal style and used my hand to ruffle them.

I smiled wickedly at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hello there, 'Len'."

* * *

**Um, if I have to admit something I'd say I'm not as proud of this as I am Loveless (my other story). It's rather short and rushed. I won't do that to the actual chapters, I'd strangle myself if I let myself rush them. Oh, and I'll forever love anyone who can name the posts I referenced.**

**Anyways, I'd really admire some feedback. :)**

**Also, keep an eye out for my fan-fic Loveless. It won't be long until I upload it. **


	2. Chapter 1: Signs

**Chapter One: Signs**

As far back as I can remember I have never been a normal child. I've never been afraid of the dark, thunder storms or monsters under my bed. Rather than scared 'scary' things intrigued me. The older I got this interest grew into more, from trying to comprehend the minds of murderers to listening to the stories of the deceased.

I find ghost stories rather…interesting.

Do I believe that ghosts exist? The inner skeptic in me wants to say no, but I can't bring myself to actually say yes either. I have experienced _things_, yes, and I have even caught a few _questionable_ things on camera.

Investigation is something I do best.

Alas, I am only fourteen, and the mere thought of actually coming face-to-face with something inhuman is completely, and utterly, _terrifying_. Fortunately, the curfew where I live is ten at night so I couldn't go out with my detective hat and magnifying glass to investigate anyways. Therefore, I will just stick to writing my assumptions down on paper like I usually do.

Speaking of writing, I reached over to my desk and snatched my notebook, shoving it into my backpack with minor struggle. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I left my room, dreading another day of school on the way down the stairs.

There was a loud, bloodcurdling shriek from below that sent shivers down my spine. My blood froze as I rushed downstairs; my hands covered my ears as the screaming grew in volume.

I hopped off the last step, horrified something bad had happened. I held up my textbook-filled backpack, ready to strike against an intruder.

Cautiously trudging my way into the living room, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my mother sleeping peacefully on the couch. I turned off the TV—from which the screaming was being emitted from—and let my backpack drop lazily to the floor.

I looked at my mom. How could she sleep through that? Then I remembered she had to work late again last night. My expression softened, things have been hard since her and my father's separation.

Besides, it was seven am, who breaks into a house at seven _in the morning_? An idiot, that's who.

"Good morning!" said a loud, joyful voice over my shoulder.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, for the second time this morning.

I'm beginning to get sick of this…

"Dammit Miku! Don't you knock?" I whined, obviously startled by my friend's sudden outburst.

"I did. Your mom let me in." the tealette pointed to my mother's sleeping form on the couch. "Well, when she was awake, that is."

The words of a sarcastic remark danced across my tongue. Although, I didn't want to upset Miku so I refused from saying them.

Faking a cough, I asked, "You're here early, I take it you haven't had breakfast yet?"

"Well…"

"What do you want?" I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

I started tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for her response.

"I'll take whatever."

"I don't recall having a recipe for 'whatever'." I remarked sarcastically.

"Fine then, I'll just take toast or something."

"You're such a good little slave!" I whipped a glare in Miku's direction; of course, she only laughed and plopped down into a recliner, smiling at me cheekily.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I'm still friends with you…" The tealette chuckled; I only rolled my eyes as I shut the refrigerator door so I could grab the bread.

I groaned as I heard Miku turn on the TV. I had just turned it off, too…

It wasn't till after I put the bread in the toaster did I realize what she was watching.

"After being caught for murdering his family, the young man desperately tried to plead innocent. On countless trials, the man said it was not him who murdered his family, but his reflection…"

That easily caught my interest. I found myself walking into the living room, my attention stuck on the screen of the TV.

"The man requested a polygraph test to prove his innocence, but the judge refused. After several days of his begging, the judge permitted him one. This is where things get rather…weird.

"When the man was asked about the murder, every answer came out truth. That was including the one about his "reflection" killing the family.

"The young man was proven innocent. On their way to question to see if he knew who the murderer was the young man was discovered dead in his cell.

"There has been no identified cause of death. Experts don't know how, but they are suspecting it might have been murder."

The TV flickered, and then the electricity went out.

I groaned.

"Was that the storm?" Miku asked.

"It was the storm." I said, remembering how I live in a city with frequent storms.

Maybe electricity will go out at school…

I wouldn't mind that.

"Wow…" Miku's voice took me out of thought. When I looked at her, she was sitting up from the recliner. "That was weird."

"Uh-huh…"

The electricity came back on, I squinted my eyes as they tried to adjust from the darkness. Even once my eyes adjusted, the lights in the house still felt that they were too bright.

Miku and I sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. At that moment, the toast decided to pop up and startle us **(1)**. Miku let out a small scream and I tried to hold in my laughter.

Once my chuckles died down I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone to check the time. My eyes widened. "Miku! We're gonna be late for school!" I shouted- quietly, if that makes sense.

My body turned, looking for some sign of my friend. Of course, I found her in the kitchen with the toast in her mouth. I sighed.

"C'mon." I grabbed Miku's arm, leading her out the doorway, trying to shake the feeling that somethingwas going to happen.

Something was not right.

xXxXx

My wet sneakers squeaked across the tile floor as I made my away into the kitchen of my home. After school I had to walk to my house, in the rain, without an umbrella. Yeah, that wasn't very fun.

School wasn't much fun either. I would have caught the bus if I didn't have detention, and Miku skipped out of picking me up because she has vocal lessons. Ugh.

As much as I like watching the rain, I don't like walking in it—especially without an umbrella.

My eyes drifted to the refrigeration, a note was on it. I reached for it.

_"Rin, I have to take an extra shift at the hospital so I'll be home late tonight. I left you $10 on the island so you can either go out to eat or eat leftovers. It's your choice._

_No wild parties while I'm gone, ok? And feed your cat! _

_I love you._

_-Mom." _

I groaned and looked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, as she said she had left me ten dollars.

I felt a small tang of grief, with my mom working night shifts as a nurse and me being busy all day it's like I never see my mother anymore.

I let out a long, disheartened sigh and rested against the island.

As if on cue, I felt something furry rub across my ankles before releasing a high-pitched 'meow'. With my head looking down I smiled warmly at the small feline.

"I take it you're hungry, huh, Thera?**(2)**"

Said cat meowed, wordlessly telling me she was hungry.

After fixing my cat her dinner, I decided to watch some TV.

Shouldn't I be doing homework? Yes. Do I care? Not in the slightest.

After flipping through channels, I found a rerun of the show I was watching this morning again. It did not take long until I became captivated with the murderers story. I sat there in the dark, not even bothering turning a light on as I watched that one show. I didn't even realize it had gotten dark outside until the hour-long show had ended.

My cat had even come by for attention but she quickly got angry with me when I ignored her, every time she walked by I could swear she was glaring at me.

As the credits of the show rolled across the screen, I stretched and yawned, getting up from my comfortable position.

When I got to my room, I changed and got ready to turn in for the night.

Once my head hit the pillow, my mind started to wonder.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick… The clock chanted rhythmically.

Minutes turned into an hour and yet a second of sleep never came my way.

Sitting up in bed, I reached over to my desk to grab my laptop, laying it in my lap.

My mind instantly went to think about the show today and before I knew it, I was typing the name 'Piko Utatane' into Google.

Piko Utatane was the name of the boy who murdered his family, but when I typed his name in Google, nothing came up. No birth records, death certificate, or anything of the sorts.

"Heh, it was fake…" I said to myself.

_'I said to myself?' I must be going crazy…_

I stared at the fake wiki page of the show displayed on my computer.

It is so easy to edit and make a fake wiki. Anyone could do it. The producers of that show should've thought about making one about that boy, that's what I would've done. Heck, I could probably fool people into believing a murderer I created it real.

Honestly, that sounds like it'd be fun…

I got out of bed and moved to my desk, unconsciously I opened up Microsoft word, and before I knew it, I was typing away. Brainstorming and planning the 'murderer' I'm going to create.

Oh how fun this was going to be.

xXxXx

With my ideas for Len, (a name I created by mixing my name with my middle, which is Lee)**(3)** written down, even before the morning came I was ready to begin preparing for my plan.

I had spent the whole night creating Len, his killing pattern, his personality (cocky, manipulative, and sadistic), his appearance (blond hair, blue eyes, slim figure). I have even tracked down libraries that have had a history of fires. It's easy this way, people can prove that the library exists and if they call the library and ask about Len they'll be told all documents (as well as birth certificates) have burned in the fire. With doing all this I have been so caught-up in making Len that I never even went to bed.

You can pretty much guess what I did in class today.

I could feel the excitement rushing through my veins as I practically skipped my way into my room, with my little helper—Miku—trailing right behind me.

I have managed to rope Miku into helping me with pictures because I wanted photo evidence to prove that he was "real" (Ironic choice of words, really). I am going to pull my hair back into a small ponytail and photoshop the picture to look old and distorted—like older photos are. My face might be a little too feminine for me to be a believable guy but I'm hoping it won't show as much after I edit the picture.

Slipping on my brother's old middle school uniform (one of the only things he left behind when my parents divorced), and tying my hair into a ponytail, I was more than eager to get this done.

"So, am I a cute boy?" I asked coyly, hiding a joking smile behind my bashful expression.

Miku looked up at me and chuckled, responding: "You're a little girly, but I'd still do you."

My face flushed deep scarlet at Miku's joke, but she only laughed at me harder.

It's weird—the type of relationship we have. Miku and I have known each other for ten years so this kind of teasing was normal for us.

Miku ended up staying for about an hour taking pictures (I only needed one but she insisted I get the right amount of "attitude" for the picture).

Not that I don't like her presence, but with her gone, I was able to concentrate on editing the photo. However, even though I've been done for a while, I sat there and stared at the imaged on the screen.

I felt a little…uncomfortable.

Even though the person in the picture is most definitely me, it doesn't really _feel_ like me. If that makes sense.

He has my face, my eyes, my hair. I guess with how much I've emphasized his personality it kind of feels like I've made him a real person.

I don't know, I must be tired…

Even now that I'm lying in bed, I can't help but shake the feeling of uneasiness I've been feeling. Goosebumps have risen on my arms as I stared at my ceiling fan slowly turning into loops. My room was very dark, which normally wouldn't scare me, but being home alone in the dead of night made me almost want to turn my TV on for some source of comfort. I didn't though, I kept telling myself I was perfectly fine with it off—what a lie.

I don't remember when I was actually able to fall asleep, exhaustion must have gotten to me. I'm thankful though, tomorrow's Saturday which means my plan will actually be put into motion. I am planning of posting it on a website filled with horror stories, the majority of the stories on that website are usually fake, but it's a way to spread the word about Len, so for now I'm fine with it.

I thought my story was just going to be harmless, scary fun. I didn't realize the nightmare I had just brought myself into.

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see, huh? I'm sorry this took so long, I really don't have a good reason for the delay. To be honest I almost freaked out when I realized I posted the Prologue like four months ago (which is kind of out dated now), but ever since October had started I've been looking up horror stuff left and right. Which, eventually, brought me to finishing the second chapter of Fictional.**

**It took a while before I was able to write this chapter, it wasn't just a quick, two hour writing session like the prologue was. I took quite a little bit for me to plan the plot, characters, and all of that stuff. **

**This chapter isn't my best, but it's almost 2:00 AM, the chapter is finally complete, I'm stressed and tired, so it's good enough. **

**For some reason I'm not the best at writing the second chapter of my stories, I don't know why. Also, this fic is going to have a slow start, so if you're like me and have to be stimulated every twenty seconds or else you get bored you're probably not going to enjoy Fictional very much.**

**As for the reviews, thank you guys so much for them all. I honestly didn't think I would get as many as I did, it's always an honor when someone takes the time to review my story. **

**The fact that I have hooked you guys with the summary is certainly a compliment. It means I've done my job with it, which I wouldn't have been able to do a year ago. I'm definitely improving, slowly but surely.**

**And no, there will be no romance in this. I'm a diehard Rin x Len fan but I know better than to incorporate romance into this. That'd be weird considering the subject matter. xD**

**Anyways, I'll try not to be so slow with the next chapter.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. :)**

**I have a little question/challenge for you reader. There are hints for the ending hidden somewhere in this chapter, if you can figure it out I'll give you a cookie! I think I've done a pretty good job at keeping it vague, but I'm curious to see what theories you guys can come up with. :)**

* * *

**(1): How the bread still ended up toasting while the electricity went out beats me. Must be a special kind of toaster or something.**

**(2): OC alert! No, my oc is not a cat; she is actually human (You can see what she looks like in my icon if you're curious). I just wanted to find a way to put her in the story without her taking up a lot of focus, so what better way then make her our main characters pet?**

**(3): Lee is a middle name I started using for Rin unconsciously. I, personally, think Rin Lee is somewhat cute, and since Rin has no official middle name, I thought I'd take advantage of using it. And, funny enough, in the middle of writing this I realized I could create the name Len by merging Rin and Lee together. **


End file.
